fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Crossy Road
Nintendo Crossy Road is a mobile game where you have to cross an infinate amount of roads (and sometimes rivers) while getting the highest possible score. The game is being developed by Hipster Whale, the creator of the original Crossy Road and Nintendo. It is set to release on Android, IOS and Windows on January 3rd and the Nintendo Switch on July 27st 2021. Gameplay Nintendo Crossy Road's gameplay consists of one character that is forced to cross an infinite amount of roads and rivers and whatever while getting your highest score. But it's not that easy, there are also cars looking to run you over or have you as a decoration on their car doors, trains wanting to take you to another destination by swiftly ramming you on their front window, rivers that want to drown you and of course if you don't cross the road by the time the screen reaches the bottom, an Eagle comes and grabs you. However some characters can unlock specific modes like in Crossy Road when you choose Slippery Penguin, Polar Bear and Pac-Man 256. Normal Crossy Road Basically the normal crossy road with the cars and everything in the style of the Classic Crossy Road that can be accessed by anyone, Marth and the Mario Bros. can now get smacc by cars (spelling mistake intentional) Kart Racing Kart Track is accessible by choosing a character from the Mario Kart series, this mode haves the character go in an infinite going racing track with no cars and stuff BUT you've guide the driving car or else it crashes into the walls of the tracks. Goomba Stacker Goomba Stacker is a mode accessible by choosing the character Goomba as you start as one Goomba and you've collect Goombas to build up the tower and once you've collected enough Goombas for the stack Goomba will throw them on the Green Shell on the road then move on to collect more goombas but you keep the points. If you get hit by the shell the Goomba stacks will tumble down. Crystal Shards Crystal Shards is unlocked by playing playing the character Ribbon, like the litter quest with Polar Bear you've collect a certain number of shards scattered around to get money and when you complete all the quests you unlock Adeline. However you can still play as Ribbon when all the quests are finished but no shards are seen. I Play Pokemon GO Everyday As Pokemon Trainer, you are tasked with crossing roads and catching various Pokemon and items. Complete 5 main quests to get 2 characters and 3 costume designs for characters, with each quest except the 5th quest having sub-quests to complete. These characters are ??? and ???, with the accessories being the Pikachu Hat for Pikachu, Purified Pokemon for selected Pokemon and Shadow Pokemon for selected Pokemon. Multiplayer Mode Returning from the original Crossy Road, Multiplayer mode has you and another person jumping across lanes to see which one can jump the most lanes. The one that did jump the most lanes wins this round and you can rematch the person you were playing with. Items are also avaliable in this mode, with Dynamites destroying cars and Stars, making you invincible. However unlike the original multiplayer a few tweaks have been made to the mode. Instead of set characters like Chicken and Mallard, you can choose which character you can choose your own character to play as. On the topic of change, items have also been changed to represent the series the character is from, and the items that can be picked up will change depending on the character. Maps can also be changed too, just to mix things up a bit. Crossy Race Crossy Race is a mode where two people can race to the finish line and whoever crosses the finish line wins, however if both have been ran over by cars then it's a No Contest. There is a setting where you can change the amount of hops needed to get to the finish line, with 10 hops being the lowest needed amount of hops and 100 being the maximun hops needed. You have to choose a character first, then select a map made for this mode then you're off! Items are also avaliable in this mode, but it will be set items rather than changing ones. A list of items includes: *Invincibility Star, become invincible to everything except rivers. *Golden Mushrooms, increases your speed *Sentries, send these little pesky inventions by the rabbids to go explode some objects and opponents. *Barrel Cannon, these barrel cannons with Donkey kong's initials on it will blast you waaaaaaay ahead of your previous step. *Bwananarang, throw a Banana Boomerang to slip up your opponents for 1/2 a second *Carpenter's Hammer, use Jumpmman's Hammer to smash any obstacles in front of you! *Grappling Hook, grabs any item or coins in front of the player *Ancient Bow & Arrow, grab the arrow and release the ancient arrow which will destroy anything within it's path. It will immobilise your opponent if hit. *Warp Star, use Kirby's trustworthy star to warp several lanes ahead of where you were. *Pokeballs, release a one of a few Pokemon to stop your opponents in their tracks, the follow Pokemon can be released from your Pokeball: **Jigglypuff will use Sing to make your opponents sleep, and hopefully the opponents will sleep until the eagle grabs them **Pichu, who will use Thunder Shock on opponents **Mega Sceptile will use Leaf Blade to cut down any obstacles in the path, clearing the way for it's summoner and block the way for the opponent. **Dialga will slow down time by roaring, which shows that it used Roar of TIme. This slows down the opponent's hops. **Palkia will turn the opponent's screen upside down via Spacial Rend, confusing them unless they are prepared. **Genesect will fire a Hyper Beam at opponents, destroying anything within the beam's path. It will immobilise your opponent if hit. **Hawlucha will use Flying Press the squish opponents down, delaying them from reaching their opponent or the finish line by 1/2 a second. **Lycanroc will use it's Z-Move, Splintered Strom Shards, which will rain down stone shards onto the opponent, blocking their sight of view. **Marshadow uses Spectrial Theif, which will steal any item the opponents are using and give it to the summoner, if the summoner has an item, Msrahdow will use the item on the summoner. **Alolan Ninetales will use Aurora Veil, which when used, will grant the summoner a semi-immunity against cars. If a car hits the user they will just bounce to the next lane, but the effect will wear off. **Yamper will use it's ability, Ball Fetch to fetch any items or coins for the summoner, if the summoner is holding an item, it'll follow them with the item. However after a short time it will disappear like the other Pokemons, and it will disappear with it's item in mouth. Crossy Battle This mode consists of four players battling against each other. It works by you choosing your character, then you hop around like a chicken with no head grabbing thems and using them against your opponents. Each opponent have 3 stocks, if you get hit by an item, you loose a stock and so on until you run out of stocks and loose, another sub-mode is HP Bar, where it's like the stocks but when you get hit, you loose HP and once one bar of HP is gone, you loose one stock. Speaking of items, all items from Crossy Road and Multiplayer mode will be avaliable in Crossy Battle, as well as new items made specifically for the mode they include: *Fire Flower makes the user shoot out fireballs. *Peanut Shotgun is a shotgun that can be charged and then shoot out a peanut, if charged for too long it'll explode in the user's face and make them loose a stock. *Gale Boomerang is a boomerang from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, where you throw a boomerang and it comes back as a tornado, damaging opponents. *Maximum Tomato is a healing item which will heal all HP lost within the timespan of the battle. *Berry is an item from Pokemon that will give an opponent a positive effect like healing. Characters Nintendo Crossy has characters from most of Nintendo's libraries of games ranging from the Colour TV Game 15 to the Switch but third parties like Megaman and Bayonetta will not appear (along with their characters). BUT here's an extra bonus, Nintendo's Hanafuda Cards, consoles and their toys (and other stuff like Taxis or anything they did before Mario) will also be playable in Nintendo Crossy Road. Each characters are sorted into different categories (Like Crossy Roads) on each games, the only exception to that is some characters like Tamagon and Sable Prince which'll be found in the Retro Games category and things before Mario like the Hanafuda cards will be sorted into the Before Mario category. There will be a maximum of 20 characters for each franchise, to avoid over-bloating one franchise and ignoring the other. Super Mario Series SMO Art - Mario.png|Mario NSMBULuigi.png|Luigi Peach MP100.png|Peach SuperMarioParty Daisy.png|Daisy BowserNSMBUDX.png|Bowser Bowser Jr. - MTUS.png|Bowser Jr. Toad - Mario Party 10.png|Toad Toadette - Mario Party 10.png|Toadette PeachetteFront.png|Peachette Rosalina - Mario Party 10.png|Rosalina YoshiCraftedWorld - Yoshi.png|Yoshi Wario MP100.png|Wario SuperMarioParty Waluigi.png|Waluigi MagiKoopa - Super Mario 3D World.png|Kamek Goomba Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Goomba Green Koopa New.png|Koopa Troopa MP9 Chain Chomp Bust.png|Chain Chomp Piranha Plant Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Piranha Plant Mario Party Star Rush King Boo.png|King Boo Donkey Kong Series SuperMarioParty DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Dixie Kong Cranky Kong New.png|Cranky Kong DKJMDonkeyKongJr.Art2.png|Donkey Kong Jr. Tiny Kong - Donkey Kong 64.png|Tiny Kong Lanky.png|Lanky Kong DK64 Chunky Kong.png|Chunky Kong King K. Rool.png|King K. Rool SMO Pauline.png|Pauline Stanley Spirit.png|Stanley the Bugman Professor Chops Spirit.png|Professor Chops Rambi DKCR.png|Rambi Expresso_DKC.png|Expresso Rattly_DKC.png|Rattly Squawks_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Returns.png|Squawks Kritter_DKBB.png|Kritter Klaptrap_DKC_Spirit.png|Klaptrap KalibamaTikiDKCR.png|Kalibama Snomad Leader - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Lord Fedrick Kirby Series KSA Kirby Artwork.png|Kirby KSA Meta Knight artwork.png|Meta Knight KSA_King_Dedede_artwork_transparent.png|King Dedede BandannaWaddleDee KSA.png|Bandana Waddle Dee KSA Rick.png|Rick KStSt Kine.png|Kine Coo1.png|Coo KSA Marx.png|Marx Gooey star allies.png|Gooey KSA Ribbon.png|Ribbon KSA Adeleine.png|Adeleine Dark Meta Knight KSA.png|Dark Meta Knight KSA Daroach.png|Daroach KSAMagolor.png|Magolor KSATarzana.png|Taranza KSASusie.png|Susie Darkmatter.png|Dark Matter Waddle Dee amiibo artwork.png|Waddle Dee Sailor DeeKSSU Transperant.png|Sailor Waddle Dee Spirits 0 galacta knight.png|Galacta Knight ZanPartizanneKSA.png|Zan Pokémon Series Red the trainer.png|Pokemon Trainer 025Pikachu.png|Pikachu 133Eevee.png|Eevee 052Meowth.png|Meowth 001Bulbasaur.png|Bulbasaur 004Charmander.png|Charmander 007Squirtle.png|Squirtle 150Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo 202Wobbuffet.png|Wobbuffet 212Scizor.png|Scizor 254Sceptile.png|Sceptile 282Gardevoir.png|Gardevoir 448Lucario.png|Lucario 493Arceus.png|Arceus 571Zoroark.png|Zoroark 658Greninja.png|Greninja 778Mimikyu.png|Mimikyu 803Poipole.png|Poipole 600px-Corviknight.png|Corviknight Obstagoon.png|Obstagoon More coming soon ! Differences in Obstacles When playing Crossy Road each and every character in each category has a different background or a reskinned hazards, this section of the page will show which differences the characters have in background/hazards/others. Lanes Unlock When you boot up your game and start freshly, you start with Mario as the default character. However when you get enough coins you can insert them in a vending machine to pop out a new character, just like Crossy Road, you can get duplicate characters there and when you do, the next time you insert another 100 coins in there is a higher chance of getting a new one. Free updates are also added within the game, adding in new characters as additional content within Nintendo Crossy Road. Trivia *There was originally going to be more than 20 characters per series, but Fankemon decided against that to avoid over-bloating and over-repping one series over another. **20 characters were chosen because that's the number of characters in the "Original" section of the character select screen in Crossy Road. **Fankemon will add more characters in DLC for Nintendo Crossy Road. *Enguardo from Donkey Kong, Fairy Queen from Kirby and Three-Mage-Sisters from Kirby were considered, but cut for unknown reasons. Credit *DoodleFox for his now removed Library Template from Super Smash Bros. Swansong being the base for the Character+Changes template. Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Tumbling Blocks Studios Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters